Bewitching Moon
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: In the dark night, something called to him. Crossing towards the woman lying under the pale moonlight he watched her as his fantasy was about to made a reality. Kag's POV. [lemon][Oneshot]


**Bewitching Moon**

By: _Lady Casper_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_

AN: This is Kagome's point of view/ it could be a possible Pwp

Moonlight flooded my vision of him. It was a dark night and hardly any of the stars lit up the sky quite like they used to. My head had been tilted up against a rock as I slumbered when he abruptly placed his hand over my mouth. At first a sudden rush of adrenaline pumped through my body and I became alarmed. But as soon as I saw the golden light shimmer in the night I knew who it was. What he was doing though was beyond me.

His hand dropped from my mouth, and all I could think to do was lick my lips as he looked over to the left. My eyes soon followed his but I couldn't decipher what he was looking at or for.

"Inu-" I tried to ask but he soon complicated my speech when his lips claimed mine. The darkness would have been hard for him to see my eyes fly open but I didn't think that was what he was looking for. His long clawed fingers started to scrape against my thighs as his hands grasped my bottom, pulling me straight off the ground and onto his lap.

Never had he acted this way. I was surprised and yet thrilled from this new feeling that took a mighty toll on me. My fingers by their own will strung through the long silvery hair that seemed to beckon me to yank their cool silkiness. His lips continued to devour mine and the only thing I could do to keep from falling was clutch my body against his.

His body pulled me against him. The dark black hair mingling with the moonlit strands; his smell reached my nose and all I could do was push my face into his shoulder. He just smelled too damn good. Not being able to resist, he continued to let his fingers run down my body.

The warmth of the night seemed to hold us in an embrace, something quite like the one he was holding me in.

"Inuyasha…what, what is it?" My voice seemed quiet, muffled against the red cloak that covered his toned chest.

He merely growled, his fingers gliding under my skirt, trying to find the warmth between my legs. Something was different about him. His body seemed tense and alert but the strangest part of it was, I loved the sudden change. Inuyasha yanked down my soaked panties, dragging them down to my thighs until he finally just ripped the side so they fell to the ground.

His hands didn't even waver for a moment before he was attacking my blouse. Snatching the hem on the bottom of the shirt, he lifted it over my head, and then claimed my lips in a searing kiss that left a humming burn on my mouth.

The pit of my stomach did a summersault when he left my lips to rip off my bra and attach his teeth to my left nub. My gasp was hitched as he sucked on the rose bud in his mouth all the while I let my fingers stream through his silvermoon hair like it was the natural reaction.

We had never done anything like this and I knew enough to know it was going to hurt but his body, calling me in, to break those tight chains of tension.

Inuyasha seemed to catch on to what I was thinking; he glanced up into my eyes and seemed to wait. He was waiting for an objection to this but my mind was too clouded, my body over the brink of sexual frustration, to even think of telling him to stop.

I wanted him.

After a moment of no reply he plunged two fingers into my entrance, stretching me on the inside as I sucked in the cool night air through clenched teeth. He began moving his fingers about, hitting every spot that sent a shrill of pleasure. In and out, he mimicked actual intercourse, letting my lower region feel the change. My body was liquefying, his touches killing all senses on the spot. I was on fire as I started moving my hips against his fingers for my release to come before I exploded.

I could hear a growl form from his throat as I started to lift my body off the ground. The pleasure was unbearable. Using his fingers that weren't being occupied, he tangled his claws in my dishelved hair that was pouring over my shoulders and down my breasts. He licked from my navel down to just above my warmth. This man, this hanyou of mine was driving me insane.

Still these actions had me doing twists and turns in my mind. Why now? Because the others weren't there to disturb them or was it something else that I wasn't picking up to have these actions from him?

Inuyasha lifted his body from between my legs as my center poured out its luscious liquids which he soon licked up, savoring the taste he helped create.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, with our bodies humming for a release together or maybe my eyes were deceiving me but for a moment, I could see more than lust in my hanyou's eyes. I couldn't quite describe it but it held so much intensity that the pit of stomach created butterflies fluttering all around. After this night, everything would change…and hopefully for the better.

He traveled up my nude form, starting to pull off his kimono while his lips crashed down on my swollen ones. I could almost taste that metallic linger of blood hitting my taste buds. His fang must have caught my lip but I didn't really give a damn. The feelings he's placing on my body are quite the reassurance it wasn't anything serious.

"Inuyasha." I gasped as his now unclothed hard-on rubs against my midsection. Never knowing how truly big he was, it was a bit of a shocker at feeling his whole length against me. It excited and nerved me. After all it was my first time.

He seemed to always have a sense about what people felt at that right moment, minus the occasional hostility against him in our fights. But in the show of his eyes, he knew. Running his finger on the side of my cheek, he hushed away the wariness in my mind and evaporated the tension that coiled my body.

Something moved around my lower region, it felt warm and velvety, similar to Inuyasha's ears but stiff. I gasped as his mouth covered mine and that long stiff warmth started to slip in my entrance, leaving me to grasp only the grass under my hand as he slowly put pressure the further he went. I clutched the grass tightly, my eyes shutting out the world as my ears pounded, letting me hear my own heartbeat race.

He panted, my hanyou holding himself back so he could pleasure me some more. I could only love him more for his efforts for my well being. Most likely, being that I, a virgin, would feel pain made him so immobile. Allowing me to adjust to him, as he waited, panting his hot breath in my ear. I moved my hips first, for him.

A tremor rushed up from my lower region, twisting its thorns and leaves as it centered into a rose that began to bleed its blossoming rose petals in the pit of my stomach.

Feeling my movements, Inuyasha started to move his own hips, trying to link our rhythm together. His lips brushed against mine urgently, wanting to stay connected, to show he cared. I loved my hanyou, I really did.

Our heated skin against each other added to the amount of fire that erupted through me. The more he moved inside of me and then pull out, the more I felt like I was boiling up to an eruption.

I gasped, trying to catch a breath of air as our bodies continued to melt as one. We fit so perfectly together, it seems almost fated that I would fall in love with him. His ears perk up at my sudden tone in the gasps. Without noticing it, I became more determined to erase all the pain and hardship that we had suffered over the passing year, ever since I placed my feet on the land of Feudal Japan.

Maybe even further for him.

Hitching my legs up higher, so they now cradled Inuyasha's hips, I lifted my bottom up and pounded into him, making him lose his breath this time.

I felt pride as my hanyou's face constricted into a pleasurable state. The furrow of his brow as he concentrated on bringing me to ecstasy before him; I reached up and started to let my fingers trail up and down his back like feathers, sending chills up his spine.

Locking lips again, he pumped harder and harder, urging me to follow suit, in which I did. I could almost already see the bruises from tonight in the morning all along my legs and hips.

My insides were screaming, wanting the release they so desired. And just like that, everything around me started to fade; my body became tighter, tense, as my body squeezed hard on Inuyasha's member. He screamed, howling his release as my throat became hoarse from my own redemption.

My fluids ushered forth, mingling and mixing with Inuyasha's. My heart felt so heavy and yet so light; filled.

Biting into his skin with my nails, I clutched Inuyasha for dear life. The warm arms of the hanyou wrapped around me as we both fell off the cliff, diving straight into the ocean of pure pleasure.

The moonlight continued to play out over head. Its glowing beauty washed over the land like a essence of purity, bathing the sins of the world with its magic radiance.

As our breathing slowed down, I let Inuyasha place his head on my chest, letting sleep start to take a hold when a question popped in my head that just desperately needed an answer for.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hm" His groggy voice muffled from his mouth planted against my skin; the trickles of his breathing almost turning me on again.

"What made you…how come now?"

Inuyasha let a soft chuckle leave his lips before a small reply came afterward. "You bewitched me."

"Huh?" Now the confusion kicked in.

"Bewitched me, in every possible sense or way; clouding my mind with thoughts of you. Then under the moonlight, I couldn't hold back anymore. I just…I can't hold back my love for you anymore."

The small stinging in my eye didn't seem to bother me as I hugged my hanyou closer to me.

"Same can be said for you…only the moonlight doesn't have to show me the way." Kissing the top of his head, my eyes soon closed on me definitely and I and my hanyou fell into a peaceful slumber, underneath the bewitching moon.

Fin


End file.
